Red Light Lust
by Parodius
Summary: When Ben gets detention, Kevin's forced to pick him up, and the former couldn't be unhappier; or so it seems. One-shot. BenXKevin


Rated: T

_I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force._

[Reviews are highly appreciated].

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Detained**

Outside the cool autumn air drifts through the ruffling leaves of an oak tree, taking the weak leaves as its prisoner—forcing them to the ground. Each tree limb victim to the wind, as each new gust takes each branch in a new direction. Ensuring no leaf gets left behind. Sunrays escape from behind a passing cloud, shining light and heat down upon the pavement below—warming up the October air for only the briefest of seconds.

Inside, behind a pane of glass, Ben takes in the scenery for his own amusement—unwilling to steer his vision away. Elbow resting on the wooden desk, hand nudged underneath his chin—the young brunette gazes expressionless out towards the bounty of nature.

"Tennyson!" yells a seemingly stern man whose feet lie propped up on his desk nonchalantly, "no day dreaming."

Turning his head to face the instruction, Ben dizzily wipes his eyes and nods in accordance, "sorry Mr. Anderson", yet resumes his stare outside towards nothing in particular. Twirling his bangs between his first three fingers, he lets go a low sigh that radiates across the half-full room.

Across the classroom, a boy dressed in a wife beater and torn jeans takes out a pocketknife and unfolds the knife, starting to carve into the desktop.

"You, with the knife," the disgruntled teacher motions towards the boy's desk, "that'll be another three detentions if you finish your little drawing."

Two boys sitting behind him laugh obnoxiously as the seemingly more rebellious teen pockets the knife, lets out a loud huff, and lays further back in his chair.

Ben laughs to himself, while still gazing out the window. Moving his head to the left, he watches the clock that refuses to tick any faster—annoying his last shred of patience.

_God damn, how much longer…_

Before given the chance to finish his thoughts, his entire calf vibrates as his phone shifts in his pocket. Lowering his hand from his cheek, Ben looks down at his pocket and reads the display.

**Kevin L**

_Kevin? What does he want now…_

Opening the phone, Ben reads the message to himself while trying to look at inconspicuous as possible.

**Gwen out of town…told me to pick you up**

"Great," Ben whispers to himself, but just loud enough for Mr. Anderson to hear.

"No talking."

* * *

Hearing the second bell ring through the brunette's ears startles Ben, who jerks his head upward with a loud gasp. Moving his hand closer to his mouth, he comes across the small streak of drool.

"Really?" Ben snips, quickly wiping away the saliva.

"Alright people, you heard it—now get out here," Anderson says reclining his chair back to lift his legs off the table and rise from his chair.

Like cattle, the stray kids in the room all ascend from their chairs in synchrony and race towards the sole exit of the room. Slowly grabbing his bag below him, he slings it over his right shoulder and walks towards the door. Scanning the deserted hallways, his footsteps seem to intensify in sound due to the lack of people, which sets an eerie tone. Making his way towards the double glass doors, he opens one and a rush of cool air barrages his face as the autumn air mixes with the heat-filled interior.

Waiting out by the student parking lot is Kevin; who's sitting his car drinking a smoothie while listening to music—which blares from his car windows. Trekking his way across the drop-off lane and onto the patch of grass beside Kevin's parking spot of choice, Ben bangs on the passenger window twice. Unable to hear Ben's knocking over the loud music, he resorts to yelling.

"Kevin, open the door!" he screams, pounding on the window again.

Turning his head towards Ben, his face turns into something resembling gentleness. Hitting the unlock button, the door lock lifts, and Ben gets in the car.

"Geez Tennyson, no need to yell…" the older teen quips while putting his muscle car in reverse and backing out of the spot. "You know you're always welcome in my car Benjy."

The raven-haired teen ruffles Ben's hair; much to the latter's annoyance.

"Cut it out Kevin, and what's with you today?" he says combing through his hair with his fingers, putting every strand back in place.

"It's not everyday I get drive home our favorite 'do-no-wrong' hero," he pauses, holding back a smile, "from detention."

A full-on smile appears on Kevin's face as he stares down the brunette's, whose face has erupted in a sea of red and embarrassment. Attempting to hide his increasingly reddening cheeks, he turns to the window and gazes out at the lines of tree that coat the rim of the pavement.

"Oh lighten up Benjy, it's not the end of the freaking world, hell—I've gotten more detentions than you have gone to school for." Says Kevin, using his sympathetic attempt to lighten Ben's mood—unsuccessfully.

Drumming his fingers on the windowsill, a rhythmic beat mixes with the low sound of Kevin's music still playing from the car stereo.

"Ohh-kayy then…" the bigger teen says to himself while hitting the brakes gently to stop at red light.

Lukewarm air jets out from the front vents, and a single air freshener hang from the rearview. An evergreen tree, scented like lemon; wafts in the artificial breeze. Slowing his finger's pace from medium to slow—Ben scans the forest for something in general but nothing in particular.

Like the sudden introduction of electrons to a light bulb, Kevin's face reforms into the shape of remembrance. Taking one hand off the wheel he whacks the brunette's shoulder playfully.

"Yo Tennyson, reach into the glove compartment and grab my wallet wouldja?" Kevin asks while motioning in front of Ben while intently keeping his eyes on the traffic light.

With a low huff and a grunt of approval, Ben leans forward, unlatches the handle, and starts to scour through the mess of papers and old napkins.

_How the hell does he find anything in this mess…_

Coming up empty handed, the brunette says with his head still halfway in the compartment, "it's not in here."

"Whattya mean its 'not in there', I put it in there this morning!" the raven says while smacking the steering with his right palm.

Emerging from the small space, Ben simply shrugs as the car begins to accelerate, moving with the sluggish pace of traffic.

Coming to the second red light on the same road, Kevin again slows the emerald car to a halt—while letting out a low gruff. Taking his eyes off the road, and the seatbelt off his chest, the bigger teen leans to his left and opens the compartment a second time. Rustling through the array of muddled documents, and crumbled bags—Kevin switches his view from the road ahead to the dark space to his left.

Getting frustrated, Kevin shifts his entire body leftward—lowering his head to try and get a better view. Ben, taking note of the sudden introduction of the raven's head near his pants, once again gets red in the face. Worry sets into his features, as nothing but the boy's presence clogs his visual thoughts.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

Ben thought to himself, as his body temperature rose a good five degrees. The mere thoughts of Kevin's mouth anywhere near his member drove his mind to insanity and back. For so long, Ben's dreamt of such a day to come—and for long he's worked to keep his lust in check.

"Watch where you put your head!" the brunette squeals in a more relieved than angry tone, while pushing Kevin's head away from his jeans.

"Why Benjy…" the raven quips in a relaxed tone, "does it make you nervous?"

Kevin places his hand onto Ben's thigh and moves his hand slowly upwards.

"Kevin stop," Ben pleads while still trying to keep a straight composure, "I said stop Kevin!"

"Why so serious Benjy…it's just for fun," quips the bigger teenager again, his hand moving high and higher on the brunette's leg. "You can make me stop at anytime, all you have to do is admit you like it."

The air inside the car because heated as Ben's breath soon becomes hot and deep, his member slowly becoming erect. Kevin's eyes are locked on his own as the stare they both share in tight and unwilling to end. Coming to a boil inside Ben's chest, the words erupt out of his throat with the force of a hurricane.

With his face the brightest shade of red imaginable, Ben grabs a hold of Kevin's huge hand and turns towards the menace.

"Fine Kevin, I'll admit it," Ben says in a low voice, "I…I-I love it, I love y-you!"

Time itself seems to come to a standstill as even the clock refuses to blink, and outside the trees remain still—with no breeze to take their leaves into the wind.

"What did you say Ben?" Kevin chokes on his words, unwilling to believe what the younger just said.

"I said it, there," he pauses, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I love you…as I always have."

Reality sets back in as the world around them regains it's momentum, and the clock continues to tick inside the car. Silence is felt on the right side of the front seats, as Kevin remains unusually quiet.

"K-Kevin?" the brunette cowardly asks.

Forcing his body on top of the brunette's, Kevin's lips meet boy-virgin one's in a sea of passion and angst. Breathing heavily, the raven moves his hand to the back of Ben's head and his other slowly caressing his back. Moans escape their confinement, and set themselves free from Ben's mouth and echo around the entire car.

"Nn—ahh…Kevin-n," Ben tries to speak, but is drowned out by the sounds of the older teen imposing his will on the brunette. "Kevin, w-what are you…nn—nhh…d-doing?"

Breaking their bond for a few split seconds, the raven mutters, "just shut up…"

With that command, Ben's body gives way and he falls deeper into the upholstery of the passenger seat, inviting Kevin's body to fill the now empty void. Sliding over the center console, the older teen's frame is now entirely engulfing the younger's. Moving his hand through the back of Ben's hair, Kevin's breathing becomes intensified with pure primal instinct.

Sliding his lips further down the brunette's face, he leaves his dominant mark on his neck—ensuring nothing else but the thought of him remains. Ben's arms which have been held in submission up until now, now find themselves crawling their way down Kevin's chest—towards his waist.

Taking his head back the raven pants, "is that all your interested in Tennyson?"

Red-faced and out of breath, Ben's only way of dialogue involves a half shake of his head along with a single bite on his lower lips.

Scoffs leave Kevin's mouth as he responds, "have it your way then…"

Moving closer to the brunette, Kevin's lips caress Ben's chest, slowly making their way down towards his jeans. Leaving his mark on the brunette and feeling satisfied, with a single twist of his mouth, the button of Ben's jeans is undone. Sliding the denim off his increasingly damp thighs, Kevin throws the discarded piece of clothing in the backseat.

Radiating with the colors of vibrancy, Ben's boxers give off a glow of green fluorescence as his erect member pokes eagerly underneath the fabric. Nudging his member with his mouth gently, ecstasy runs through the brunette's veins and his back arches.

"D-don't toy with me Kevin, j-just do it-t…" the brunette pleads as his eyes slam shut, his back hips jerking in pleasure.

Smirking with pride, the raven eagerly removes the fabric to reveal a throbbing member, begging for attention. Shifting Ben's small frame further towards him, Kevin props his legs on his shoulders and lowers his head. Teasing Ben's length, Kevin moves his tongue over the brunette's slit, causing a surge of passion wash over him.

"Mm…nnhh, Kevin—don't tease m-me…"

Brimming with sexual desire, Kevin takes the tip of Ben's length in his mouth and gently laps at it with his tongue. Delving further down his member, the raven's mouth slowly takes in the entire length, while holding the shaft with his right hand. Bobbing his head up and down the engorged member, the sounds of moaning increase as Ben's put over the edge.

"Shit Kevin…I-I'm 'gonna cum!" the brunette barely manages to yell.

Feeling a shift in strain on Ben's member, hot streams of cum spurt out from his length, coating the back of Kevin's throat. Load after load of hot boy-liquid flood out , making it difficult for the raven to handle.

"Nn ahh!" screams the boy as his waist jerks spastically.

Nearly choking on the heavy amount of cum, Kevin lifts his head off of Ben's member, letting the excess drip down onto his thigh.

Panting to catch his breath, Ben struggles to keep his eyes open as the surge of ecstasy slowly leaves his body. Letting Ben's legs drop back on the seat, Kevin lies against the driver's side door, taking in the minutes that transpired. The temperature dissipates back to normalcy, and the fogged up windows begin to shed their moisture.

"Kevin…" Ben's throat tries to form a sentence, but is cut off before it's success.

"Don't Tennyson—I…uh, like you too," he rubs the back of his neck, "even though it's pretty obvious now..."

A smirk appears on Ben's face, a relieved smile that spreads wide. Gathering his strength, the brunette lifts his body up and makes his way over the sweat soaked seats to Kevin. Hovering just a few inches above his huge frame, the younger boy simply laughs.

"Well then, I'm glad you do," he states before going down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

The only sounds louder than the two teenager's pleasure-filled moans, is the angry sounds of driver's honking their horns behind the parked car in the middle of the road.


End file.
